Randness of the Naruto Chat room!
by XxXTob-SanXxX
Summary: Randomness! There is Yaoi in it..but nothing graphic..just some love :3! Well! I hope you like it o.o' one shot! :33


Random Chat room!

Rules of the chat room;

one; They will use their real names.

two; must be over the age of three x)

three; must be a ninja

four; shouldnt think monkeys fly

and five; have fun

----------

naruto- ramen noodle boy

sasuke- hmph i know im hot

sakura- sasuke-kun is mine!

ino- true beauty

temari- xx fan xx

shikamaru- what a drag..

choji- chips are good

kiba- cats R evil

hinata- shy hyuuga

neji- clear eyes

gaara- gimmy cookie now!

shino- i hate bug haters U-U

gai- green hotty

rock lee- the beautiful green beast

kakashi- im reading..leave me alone...

jiraiya- NOT A PERV! IM A SUPER PERV!

tenten-twin dragon

-naruto, sasuke, sakura, temari, gaara, gai and neji has all signed in-

naruto: omg! Hi sakura-chan!!!

sakura: SHUT UP NARUTO!!! -acts sweet- h-hello sasuke-kun o//o

naurto: ...so mean...

sasuke: whatever..

gai: YOUTHFUL LOVE!!!!

neji: shut up gai -.-'

gaara: cookie...?

temari: no gaara

gai: no neji its so sweet to see youthful love!

gaara: why!?

neji: -.-'''

temari: cause i said so..

naruto: I know! lets tell our most deepest darkest secrets!!!

everyone: ok!

sakura: um. gaara you go first.

gaara: umm..when i was widdle..i thought monkeys ate humans O.O

everyone: LMAO!!!!!

gaara: .//. anyways...gai..you go..

gai: as you wish! Hm! as you know, kakashi and I are rivals and well..

-kakashi has signed in-

gai: i thought kakashi was hot.

-kakashi has signed out-

everyone: ROLMFAO!!!!!!!! XDD!

gai: SHUT UP! It was just a widdle crush!

sakura: whatever!

gai: naruto, go!

naruto: awe! T-T well...lets see here..erm...

sasuke: i dont like this...

sakura: why sasuke-kun?

sasuke: cause then ill have to go...

naruto: i like it when sasuke moves. O.o hes graceful and stuff...yeah..

sasuke: O/////O'

sakura: HES MINE!!!

naruto: I know! i know! T3T!!

neji:..hmph lame.

temari: yeah, your right hyuuga.

neji: hmph..

sasuke:...my turn..?

naruto: -nods and blushes- o//o

sasuke:..dope..

gaara: COOKIE!

temari: shut up gaara, damn!

sasuke:...i hate girls.

everyone: O...M...F...G...!

sasuke: how do you like me now, sakura?!

naruto: xD

neji: XD! Nice

gai: Oh no! youthful hate! O.O

sakura: I LIKE A GAY GUY!!!!! -turns emo and runs away-

-sakura signs out-

sasuke: what a dumbass...

everyone: eh?

sasuke: i lied

everyone: xD

temari: god...

neji: gosh.

temari:..god

neji: GOSH T.T

temari: bitch.

neji: whore

temari: im coming over.

neji: fine!

-temari signes out-

naruto: damn neji..i need to learn from you...you pick up girls so easy! -is mad-

neji:-shurgs- im hot I guess...

naruto: that has nothing to do with it! -is madder-

neji: Im just cooler then you xP

naruto: T-T So mean..

sasuke: whatever..neji, go

gai: NO! Sasuke, you lied, so you must do it again!

neji: yeah

sasuke: sigh Whatever...I look at porn alot...

everyone: T-T'

naruto: we KNOW that, god -.-

sasuke: i wasnt done.

naruto: Eh?

sasuke: well...I found this site with yaoi, right? and well i saw naruto..and well...he was..erm..kissing...a guy...

naruto: T/////T dont...say it

gaara: HE KISSED ME:3

naruto: -/////- baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka!

gaara: x3 I love you naruto!

sasuke: hes mine bitch!

gaara: whore!

neji: oh god. o.O

gai: YOUTHFUL GAY LOVE!

everyone: SHUT UP GAI!

gai: .. fine..

-Shikamaru and Shino has signed in-

naruto: omg! Shika-beaaaaar!

shikamaru: -.- hello naruto..

shino:..whats up..?

sasuke: nothing..we're just telling our deepest darkest tale..or whatever.

shino: ill go..

shikamaru: dont you dare..

shino: smirk shika and I just got done..doing "it"

gai: o.o

neji: o.O

naruto and sasuke: -nosebleed-

shikamaru: -blushes and sighs deeply- what...a...drag...

neji: Temari is here..so i better..omg...BYE!!!!! O.O

-neji signs out-

shino: ...?

naruto: long story...

shino and shika: we have time.

naruto: well, neji was all like gosh and she was all like god then she was like bitch the he was all like whore then shes all like im coming over then hes all like fine! yeah, thats how is happend.

shino and shika: O.o'

gai: I NEED YOUTHFUL LEE HERE!!! I WILL BRING HIM HERE!!!!

everyone: NO!!!!

sasuke: naruto..would you like to-

gaara: wanna go out and eat cookies together and skip in a grave yard naruto?

naruto: O.o sure?

gaara: ill pick you up..now x3 byyyye

naruto: k

-gaara signs out-

sasuke: ...

naruto: you ok sasuke? o.O

sasuke: yeah..

-sasuke signs out-

shika: xD

naruto?.?

shika: nvm, dont worry about it. well, shino i and better get going..we have a mission -wink wink-we need to take care of..

shino: -nods-

-shika and shino signs out-

naruto: O.o

gai: im leaving! must train!

-gai signs out-

naruto: im alone..oh well..-does the monkey and sings 'im a barbie girl, in a barbie world'-

naruto: o.O there..im done!

-naruto signs out-

- ten mins later-

-ino, sakura, tenten, kakashi, jiraiya, and hinata all sign in-

hinata: h-hello...e-everyone..

ino: heyyy hinata! whats up?

sakura: -still emo-

hinata: n-nothing..s-sakura..wh-whats wrong...?

-jiraiya brings kakashi in a pm-

jiraiya: lets hit on them!

kakashi: o.O ok??

jiraiya: that a boy!

-jiraiya left pm-

sakura: sasuke doesnt like girls...

tenten and hinata: xD

sakura:-turns emoer-

ino: T.T dont listen to them, sakura. i bet he was messing around.

tenten: suuuuure xD

hinata: xD

sakura: -crys-

ino: o.O

jiraiya: hinata..if i bit my lip, would you kiss it to make it feel better?

hinata: o.o n-no..

kakashi: ino, would you go out with me? -.-

ino: sure :)

kakashi: o.O really?

ino: duh -.- i said SURE! baka -.-'

kakashi: o..oh ok..w-well...ermm..

ino: pick me up at 8, ok?

kakashi: sure...

jiraiya: -mouth drops- H-How...!?

kakashi: -smirks- eh?

jiraiya:...i hate you...

kakashi: why? oh and ino?

ino: eh?

kakashi: i see you now 8)

ino: is scared ...w-what?

kakashi: i see you..you look pretty 8)

ino:...DADDY!!!!!

-ino signs out-

kakashi: hinata..8) you have nice "eyes" 8D

-hinata signs out-

kakashi: sakura.. 8D

sakura: -is to emo-

kakashi: 8) you have little boobs

sakura: .-is more emo then sasuke-((XD I had to, ok!? x3))

-sakura signs out-

jiraiya: i hate you more!!!!! T.T

kakashi: their whores.

jiraiya: not hinata!

tenten: im still here!

kakashi and jiraiya: o.o

tenten: your an ass kakashi. jiraiya? get a fucking life!

-tenten signs out-

kakashi: Nice job naruto

jiraiya: you to sasuke! we should hack into kakashi and pervy sage's account more, eh?

kakashi: yeah. that would be fun.

jiraiya: xD lets go onto ours, eh?

kakashi: yeah

-kakashi and jiraiya sign out-

-sasuke and naruto sign in-

naruto: XD I feel happy!

sasuke: why? O.o

naruto: cause we just got the girls to HATE kakashi and pervy sage-

sasuke : oh xD yeah.

naruto: omg! guess what!?

sasuke: what?

naruto: chicken butt!!!! XD -laughs-

sasuke: o.o''' baka. hey naruto?

naruto: I AM NO BAKA!!

naruto: eh?

sasuke: -.-;

sasuke: would you ever go out with me?

naruto: um, like..out out..or like...O.o a shino and shika kinda thing

sasuke: shino and shika kind of thing -/////-'

naruto: xD Perv!

sasuke: o.O' ehhhh?

naruto: omg..whatever

sasuke: ...?

naruto: NO I WILL NOT RAPE YOU SO HARD YOU WILL BLEED!!!

sasuke: o////o??????

naruto: x3

sasuke: -.-

-kiba signs in-

naruto: omg! kiba

kiba: yo!

sasuke: gahh...

kiba: hi to you to sasuke \/

naruto: guess what sasuke just asked me kiba!?

sasuke: O.O

kiba: tell me!

naruto: well, he was all like, push it in! moan moan h-harder n-naruto! and i was all like Im trying..! s-sasuke..i think i..im gonna...

kiba signs out

nartuo:LMAO

sasuke: what...the..fuck...?

naruto: shut up and kiss me sasuke! -kisses-

sasuke: -kisses back and runs away-

sasuke signs out

naruto: T.T im alone..again!-does the hokie pokie and sings 'shoes...lets get some shoes'-

naruto: OMG! Gaara isnt here yet! T3T wait! nvm...hes here! -woop woop-

-naruto signs out-

what do you think? xD Im starting to like gai more and more. why? cause of this YOUTHFULNESS!!! WOOP! xD! Im sorry O.o I know most of the char. are not actting like they should..but, what the hell? I might aswell have fun with this heh, well chat room two is comeing sooooooooon!


End file.
